Various application programs used to store parts of documents, such as web pages, as clips have recently been developed. Such application programs have a function of storing parts of documents as clips in a storing device, a server, etc., the parts of documents being selected using, for example, a pointing device, such as a touch screen display. Therefore, users can store, as clips, the parts of displayed documents that they are curious about or wish to utilize later.
However, when a large number of clips are accumulated, it may be difficult to find out a desired clip in the clips. In view of this, there may be a case where tags associated with the content should be attached to the clips in order to efficiently detect the desired clip.